


Cohort

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [812]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby starts a new club and learns some unexpected information about one of her coworkers.





	Cohort

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/22/2001 for the word [cohort](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/22/cohort).
> 
> cohort  
> A group or band of people.  
> A companion; an associate.  
> A group of people sharing a common statistical factor (as age or membership in a class) in a demographic study.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #460 Hands.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cohort

Abby had started a hands club. Well that's what she called it, so that Gibbs wouldn't figure out it was about him. She'd been surprised by the number of people from NCIS that had joined.

Apparently, a lot more people liked Gibbs' hands than she expected. Admittedly, she hadn't limited the hands to only Gibbs, but his were the most common hands that someone joined to moon over. It was through this group that she'd met her latest cohort. 

Nikki Jardine surprisingly had had a crush on Gibbs ever since the case related to her brother. Abby hadn't known that, but now that she did, she spent a lot of time with Nikki helping her plan how to get Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
